Fluid dispensing systems, such as refueling stations and the like, typically include a dispenser with manually operable nozzle for dispensing fluid. In many cases the nozzle includes a lever that is manually raised to operate the nozzle. Nozzles may also include a hold-open latch that retains the lever in the raised position so that the user does not have to manually retain the lever in its raised position. However, many existing hold-open latches may not be sufficiently intuitive or easy to operate and/or may not be sufficiently robust and/or provide ease of manufacture.